prisión de máxima seguridad fairy tail
by tamaky
Summary: Lucy se fugo de su casa intentando huir de la realidad hasta que un dia tropezó con un pelirrosado que cambiaría su modo de vida , pues el es de las personas mas buscadas por las autoridades del consejo mágico y lucy es implicada con el siendo sospechosa de sus crímenes y terminando en la cárcel de máxima seguridad donde conocen a otros magos en la seccion fairy tail. nalu y mas
1. capitulo 1:La chica

Todo comenzó con una mañana normal y tranquila en fiore una rubia esbelta caminaba alegremente mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos claros .  
-Lucy Heartfilia –pronuncio la rubia- ese es mi nombre  
-le asignaremos el cuarto 15 señorita¿desea algo del servicio al cliente?-dijo el recepcionista del hotel que notaba cierto desaliento en aquella persona  
-no muchas gracias estoy bien-contesto ella  
y aunque estas palabras salieron de su boca no eran ciertas , apenas llego al cuarto que le asignaron cayo rendida a su cama pálida y cansada , llevaba días sin comer pero su dinero solo le alcanzaba para alquilar el cuarto un día así que lo aprovecharía al máximo dándose una ducha y empacando disimuladamente sabanas y almohadas que se llevaría pues los próximos días creía que acamparía en el bosque debido a su condición económica .

* * *

cerca del lugar donde descansaba la rubia se oía la rápida respiración de un pelirrosado que corría a velocidad inhumana a través del bosque ,parecía que lo estaban siguiendo y a pesar de sus maniobras no le perdían el rastro el solo maldijo al aire y siguió corriendo si a esa velocidad se le puede llamar correr…

* * *

en la ducha y a través del vapor se podía visualizar un cuerpo en una bañera disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad y descanso que estaba experimentando ,sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado . las imágenes pasaban rápido por su mente pero para ella eran claras , o al menos la mayoría de ellas , una pequeña rubia que jugaba en un hermoso jardín acompañada de sus padres , una mujer bella que parecia débil y enferma pero sonriente en una cama pronunciando algunas palabras , unas llaves doradas que desde ese día han sido sus únicas compañeras , un padre cruel y ambicioso que quería obligarla a casarse con alguien adinerado pues su familia estaba en la ruina luego de la desaparición que aquella bella mujer y una fuga , su fuga, con algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado, no era mucho pero en ese momento no le importó no estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien que no amaba y había aprendido algo sobre cómo usar sus llaves ,días sin comer ,sed , hambre, todo paso por su mente en aquel momento pero si algo había aprendido de su madre era mantener una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios , así que eso hiso , sonrió de una forma tan natural que nadie pensaría que tenía un vacío en su corazón y una mescla de sentimientos negativos que escondía de los demás . Pero aunque su fuerza para mantener aquella mascara era admirable, no pudo detener sus lágrimas las cuales no se molestó en secar solo se fue hundiendo lentamente en aquella bañera hasta que su cabeza estuvo completamente hundida y sus lágrimas se mesclaron con el agua, pero no dejo de sonreír…

Esa mañana a primera hora, la rubia que llevaba una maleta que explotaría en cualquier momento porque estaba llena de sabanas ,almohadas, jabones y otros implementos que robo de su cuarto , corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, su estómago rugía y aunque su conciencia le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien , empaco muchos alimentos en la maleta mientras mantenía en su boca una suave tajada de pan y huía del lugar escuchando a las cocineras preguntarse qué elefante entro a la cocina pues estaba prácticamente vacía .

-jajaja-reia victoriosa cuando se adentró en un bosque mientras veía la gente buscar a la ladrona –caminare unos cuantos kilómetros más y acampare cuando comience a oscurecer dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

sus piernas estaban cansadas y sus manos adoloridas, después de inventarse algo a lo que llamo carpa, hizo una fogata en la que estaba calentando una lata de algo desconocido que tomo en la cocina ,suspiro pero mantuvo su tranquilidad y lo comió y escupió inmediatamente no había probado algo tan asqueroso en su vida ,era baboso y sentía un fuerte contenido de sal pero no tenía un sabor concreto, ni un color definido , estaba entre rojo y azul ,aun así tuvo que continuar probando aquel ''alimento'' pues no podía darse el lujo de pedir comida especial como la que le daban en la mansión antes de que callera en ruinas ,continuo comiendo hasta que vacío aquella lata, podría saber feo pero la lleno y eso la mantenía satisfecha ,se fue a dormir no sin antes pensar en su madre y decirle buenas noches a sus llaves que en ese momento no podían ayudarla pues estaba tan débil que no podía invocar ninguna de ellas y no habían entrenado lo suficiente como para que ellas se presentaran en este mundo con su propia energía.  
Más tarde en esa noche cuando la rubia se encontraba en otro mundo soñando en su especie de carpa un pelirrosado la visualizo desde lejos y entro inmediatamente cansado y sin aliento, la rubia que tenía un sueño pesado no se percató de su presencia al entrar, pero el si se percató de ella , una muchacha joven de cabellos rubios con piel hermosa y fina como la porcelana pero que mostraba signos de sufrimiento y cansancio y que balbuceaba algunas cosas mientras se retorcía en el suelo.  
-madre. No te vayas…por favor…ayuda…sálvenla…por favor…no me des esto son tus llaves no te vayas….no …..no digas adiós…..-sollozo la muchacha con una tristeza tan profunda que el pelirrosado sintió un golpe en su corazón , pero no le basto con hacer que el joven dejara de jadear para prestarle atención si no que continuo balbuceando esta ves cosas inentendibles  
él no la dejo de observar hasta que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos cerrados de la rubia esto fue como un golpe critico algo se desgarro dentro de él joven que comenzaba a recordar su infancia  
-tu por lo menos tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte-susurro en vos baja antes de limpiar las lágrimas de la chica y caer exhausto en el suelo y dormirse.  
Mientras tanto en un sueño en el que recordaba su dolorosa infancia, Lucy sintió de repente un calor agradable en sus mejillas y una tierna pero desconocida vos…o ¿era familiar? Su mente continúo divagando , no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en este detalle y continúo durmiendo esta vez plácidamente…

* * *

_**Es mi primer fic y me encantaría saber sus opiniones acepto cualquier cosa (enserio cualquier cosa) diganme que les parece hasta el momento, se que no he llegado a punto de la historia pero estas introducciones son nesesarias :D gracias por leer :3**_


	2. capitulo 2 : El extraño

los rayos de sol golpeaban su cara así que se despertó y estiro perezosamente en el suelo cubierta por una sabana del hotel , un día normal para ella, tranquilo, los pájaros cantaban así que iba a salir de la carpa pero noto cierto bulto al lado de ella , como si el casi ataque al corazón no fuera suficiente , ¡el bulto respiraba¡ con sus manos delicadas y temblorosas tomo la sabana que lo cubría y lo fue destapando lentamente, era un joven pelirrosado cuyo físico la atrajo enseguida ,espera ¿¡Qué¡?¿¡físico¡? No tenía puesta su camisa por lo que Lucy temió lo peor pues no se molestó en ver si tenía o no pantalón, se miró y tenía la ropa con la que se acostó pero esto no calmo el hecho de que hubiera alguien desnudo durmiendo a su lado .tenia tanto miedo que todo su cuerpo temblaba y lo único que atino a hacer fue amarrar al chico con sabanas a un árbol, parecía cansado pero no la preocupo ya que gracias a eso lo ato al árbol sin mucho esfuerzo, trato de despertarlo con ruidos ,gritos e incluso cachetadas ya que estaba desesperada por no saber que ocurrió esa noche, fue a un riachuelo cercano y tomo agua en un recipiente y se la lanzo al chico que despertó enseguida  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –grito el chico – escupía agua pero al tratar de moverse noto que estaba pegado a un árbol y que enfrente estaba la chica rubia que lo miraba con una mescla de curiosidad ,temor y odio  
-¿qué te pasa estás loca? ¿Qué hago aquí?¿porque estoy mojado?¿ qué has hecho?  
la rubia atino a darle una patada voladora , el chico noto que a pesar de ser una muchacha joven tenía una fuerza impresionante pero este descubrimiento no atenuó su dolor.  
-las preguntas aquí las tengo que hacer yo pervertido- dijo Lucy cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho con cierta incertidumbre  
-¿quién eres tú y por qué estabas en mi carpa? Dijo con furia la chica  
-eh? Dijo sin entender el muchacho el motivo de la ira ,solo entre a tu carpa cansado y me dormí es eso un delito?  
al parecer la respuesta no le agrado a la chica que le propino sin contenerse otra patada al chico que seguía sin entender la situación, pero no estaba menos confundido que ella, ¿que clase de lógica uso el chico para entrar asi a una carpa?  
-¿me hiciste algo? Pregunto Lucy  
el chico recordó cuando seco las lágrimas de la chica y sin pensarlo respondió muy seguro de si mismo  
-si, si te hice algo  
los ojos de la chica se abrieron a una proporción inhumana y se quedó callada por un largo rato con la cara roja como tomate  
ella alzo su puño amenazante y cerrado mientras su mano temblada por la fuerza que estaba acumulando en sus músculos pero justo antes de que el puño impactara en la cara del chico el dijo algo que la paralizo momentáneamente  
-¡sii ,si te hice algo¡ seque tus lagrimas nada más que eso-grito con los ojos cerrados esperando que el puño impactara ,pero nunca llego  
-¿qué lagrimas? Dijo la chica  
aun sin abrir los ojos el chico contesto  
-estabas llorando, yo solo seque tus lagrimas nada más ,no hice lo que creo que estás pensando que hice ,enserio lo juro por happy  
una tranquilidad invadió a la chica , a pesar de la situación había algo en la cara del chico que la hiso confiar enseguida , el abrió sus ojos uno por uno y solo vio la expresión confundida de Lucy  
-¿Quién es happy? ¿cómo terminaste en mi carpa?¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Lucy ¿estas herido o algo? Pareces exhausto.  
y a medida que el chico respondía estas preguntas ella se tranquilizaba ,aunque la última pregunta lo sorprendió ¿estas herido?. Parece que la chica no se preocupaba de su propio estado lo que lo confundió .parece muy cansada, débil, frágil pensó…¿y se preocupa por alguien que acaba de conocer? Además ¿enserio me creyó? Es decir , no le he mentido pero confió mucho en mi tanto como para liberarme y darme comida .el chico sonrió , esa tarde respondió todo lo que le pregunto aquella rubia que se veía muy animada por tener compañía, parece que había pasado mucho tiempo sola y pudo entender lo que estaba sintiendo Lucy , pues él estaba en una situación muy parecida,  
La chica noto que natsu (ya le había dicho su nombre ) parecía ocultar algo pero el solo hecho de hablar con alguien la reconforto lo suficiente como para no indagar  
-y estas son mis llaves , ¿conoces este tipo de magia? Dijo lucy  
-me parece haber escuchado de esa magia ,si no estoy mal solo hay doce llaves ¿verdad?  
-solo doce doradas ,como el zodiaco , pero existen llaves de otros colores para otros espiritus como …..  
mientras hablaban animadamente el chico noto que los ojos de Lucy perdían su brillo ,ella siguió hablando por unos instantes …  
-Lucy … ¿estas bien?-dijo en un tono preocupado natsu  
la chica no entendió la pregunta solo vio que el chico comenzó a balbucear y empezo a ver borroso pero siguió hablando hasta que sintió algo húmedo que salía de su boca, tocó la comisura de sus labios y noto al dirigir su mano a sus ojos que tenía un líquido rojo en sus dedos ¿sangre? Jajaja-rio la chica es imposible y sonrió alegremente mientras veía a un natsu preocupado acercándose a ella y que seguía balbuceando cosas inentendibles  
natsu veía atónito como la sangre salía de la boca de la chica , pero lo asusto aún más que ella la tomara en sus dedos , la observara y riera antes de ir cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo como una muñeca de trapo .  
pero su cuerpo no impacto ya que natsu la atrapo enseguida y la sostenía mientras intentaba tomar sus signos vitales esperando encontrar una respuesta  
-Lucy…¡hey Lucy ¡respóndeme ¿estas bien? ¡LUCYY¡-gritaba salamander al ver que los signos de la chica eran muy débiles,  
-¿eh?¿natsu?¿qué es esto?¿sangre? ¿es tuya?¿estas bien?dijo en un instante en el que abrió sus ojos aun sin brillo pero no los logro mantener asi y los cerro lentamente hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**_Esto también es como una introducción pero repito que son necesarias por favor continúen ¿que opinan de la historia hasta el momento? espero que sea de su agrado porfa denle una oportunidad_**


	3. capitulo 3:La huida

_**gracias por seguir conmigo xD aca hay un poco mas de nalu no se desesperen (un poco acaba de comenzar no se alteren )**_

* * *

natsu estaba aterrado , no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si dejarla descansar , pensó en llevarla a un hospital pero cuando estaba llegando noto los vigilantes y se detuvo por un instante, dudo un poco pero vio el cuerpo de Lucy y entro cuando los guardias no lo veían , la llevaron en una camilla a emergencias. Lucy fue examinada, notaron e informaron a natsu sobre la grave desnutrición de la chica, la falta de sueño , el estrés y ciertos golpes y moretones de los cuales no conocían su origen ,natsu pensó en cuanto tiempo habría vivido así la chica o que fue lo que la llevo a esa situación y sintió de repente una ira asesina contra lo que sea que la dejo en ese estado , pero se contuvo pues lo llevaron al cuarto donde la chica descansaba , le dijeron que pasara a la mañana siguiente por la recepción a reclamar unos medicamentos que le recetaron y que por esa noche podría acompañarla en una silla .  
natsu no durmió, ya que al notar que los vigilantes se habían percatado de su presencia y estaban llamando refuerzos comenzó a decir en voz baja ciertas cosas  
-Lucy yo…yo.. lo siento , no te he dicho toda la verdad , soy sospechoso de ciertos crímenes , te juro que no fui yo pero soy el sospechoso principal gracias a ciertas coincidencias ,esperaba poder acompañarte pero tengo que huir y no nos volveremos a ver , espero que te mejores , mañana al traerte tus medicinas probablemente trataran de capturarme asi que las traeré lo más rápido posible y escapare , adiós…  
y se durmió esperando los rayos del sol para partir  
-la rubia que se suponía estuviera inconsciente escucho claramente lo que natsu le dijo pero esto no le importó para nada , el natsu que ella conoció era confiable, honesto y un chico maravilloso ,y confió en ese natsu ,no le importó que lo buscara la policía , no le importó nada, ella estaría dispuesta a seguir con él , y así a la mañana cuando natsu despertó desanimado he iba a despedirse de la rubia durmiente antes de salir , se sorprendió cuando la vio vestida perfectamente y empacando algunas cosas en su maleta como sabanas y almohadas  
-¡buenos días¡ -dijo la rubia como si su estado del día anterior no fuera cierto  
-bu…buenos días –dijo el chico confundido-iré por tus medicinas quédate acá ya vuelvo-dijo esperando que la rubia hiciera caso  
-¿Qué medicinas?¿estas? ya las rob… reclame jajaja –rio nerviosa  
-lu-  
-oye natsu…. Oí lo que dijiste anoche ..lo oí todo –dijo Lucy  
natsu se paralizo pero recupero su fuerza, comenzó a marcharse de la habitación  
-siento haberte mentido , ya llegaron los guardias me tengo que ir adio-y sintió que la chica lo detenía por la espalda tirando de su camisa  
-natsu yo te creo, tú no fuiste, yo confió en ti , y puesto que no tengo nada que hacer te seguiré sin importar tu opinión. natsu abrió sus ojos y quedo como piedra no podía creer las palabras de la chica, nadie lo había tratado así, sonrió y estaba dispuesto a decirle algo a Lucy así que se volteo y sin dudarlo dijo  
-hey Lucy tú me gus…-antes de que terminara de hablar los interrumpió una explosión en la puerta del cuarto que hiso que natsu cubriera a Lucy con su espalda y cayeran al piso  
-¡ATRAPENLO¡-grito el que comandaba los guardias  
-¿Lucy estas bien?-dijo aun en el piso y abrazado a la chica el preocupado salamander .  
-eh? Si ¿tu estas bien?-dijo un poco sonrojada al notar la pose en la que se encontraba, pero al instante se oyó otra explosión ,lucy veía las llamas acercarse y pensó que ahora si estaba fritos, esta ves las llamas si los alcanzarían .pero no fue asi ,abrió los ojos y vio parado en frente de ella a natsu con la boca abierta comiéndose las llamas .  
-¡ahora si estoy encendido¡- grito el pelirrosado  
lucy seguía sin comprender, pensó que natsu era un humano normal , no se le ocurrió preguntarle si era un mago como ella pero ya no era necesario.  
-¿ un mago de fuego?¿eres un mago de fuego?-pregunto  
-¿eh? Si ,dijo riéndose por un momento hasta que corrió a toda velocidad mientras golpeaba guardias  
Lucy quedo quieta momentáneamente , pasaron ciertas imágenes por su cabeza, un niño pequeño ¿pelirosado?una niña rubia que reia ,junto a el había una criatura enorme , ¿un dragón? La niña preguntaba sonriente ¿eres un mago de fuego? Y el respondía ¿eh? Si, mientras sonreían los dos, pero cuando trato de seguir recordando le dolió la cabeza y se olvidó por completo de estos recuerdos .solo le pareció algo familiar la respuesta de natsu pero no le puso atención.  
Las medicinas habían hecho efecto, y pudo invocar a leo, pues se sentía mucho mejor.  
-hola preciosa- dijo en león en forma humana con smoking y gafas negras que sostenía mientras le coqueteaba a la rubia.  
a Lucy le escurrió una gota de su frente mientras lo miraba pero a instante sintió nostalgia pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse lo abrazo y le dijo que si la podía ayudar con esos guardias el asintió y comenzó a golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes mientras un natsu que noto la felicidad de Lucy y el abrazo con ese chico ,se puso furioso sin saber porque y siguió golpeando guardias pero con más fuerza, algunos lo notaron y se fueron corriendo, preferían ser despedidos a recibir un golpe de ese mago lleno de fuego e iracundo . natsu llamo a Lucy señalando una salida ella corrió hacia allá y natsu causaba un incendió para que no los pudieran seguir .  
-¡gracias leo¡ -grito sonriente la rubia  
-¡no hay problema hermosa¡-respondió el espíritu mientras volvía a su mundo  
-no hay problema hermosa blablablá-susurro sarcásticamente natsu celoso mientras corría con Lucy  
-¿dijiste algo natsu?-pregunto ella  
-no , nada importante vamos-mintió  
tomaron la súper maleta de Lucy y llegaron al final de un pasillo sin salida solo un balcón(cabe decir que estaban en el piso 30), Lucy se frenó inmediatamente pero natsu se estrelló contra ella y cayeron los dos .  
-¿¡qué crees que haces imbécil¡? ¡Vamos a morir¡ decía la rubia con sus ojos cerrados mientras evitaba que su falda se levantara por el aire  
-¿eh?¿morir?¿por qué? -Dijo natsu muy tranquilo  
-¿cómo que porque? la chica le iba a pegar lo que creía iba a ser su última y literalmente patada voladora, pero noto que natsu la tenía alzada en forma de princesa y que por alguna razón no caían si no que avanzaban a toda velocidad a través del aire.  
-gracias happy –dijo natsu  
-¡aye sir¡-respondió un minino azul con alas que cargaba a natsu.  
-¿ha….ppy?, así que este es happy-dijo Lucy sonriendo de una manera encantadora que hiso que natsu volteara la vista para que no se notara su rostro ruborizado  
-se gusssstaannn-dijo el gato  
-si…happy…te había hablado de el ¿recuerdas? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
y así siguieron hablando mientras volaban hasta que perdieron de vista a los guardias ,llego el atardecer y acamparon con las cosas de la maleta de lucy. Pero aunque fingían estar dormidos, Lucy trataba de recordar algo muy importante, natsu maldecía al tal leo y se sonrojaba al recordar las sonrisas repentinas de Lucy y happy … bueno…. happy pensaba en pescados dormido o despierto así que no había gran diferencia.

* * *

_**¿que tal? ¿lo continuo?¿o ya es caso perdido?xD me encantaría leer tu comentario no me importa que diga c:**_


	4. capitulo 4 :Natsu , eres un idiota

_**Holasssss perdonen la demora , trate de hacerlo un poco mas grande para ustedes espelo que les guste :3**_

* * *

Una pequeña niña rubia reía , el viento acariciaba sus cabellos he iba en el lomo de un dragón rojo a toda velocidad , el la observaba en detalle, su sonrisa hacia que su corazón latiera más y más rápido , luego la pequeña niña le llamo  
-Natsu… deja de mirarme así que me avergüenzo…-decía la rubia  
-¿ehh? Yo no te estoy viendo fea-dijo con un puchero  
-¡más respeto Natsu ¡ -le dijo su padre , el dragón rojo  
-ya lo oíste –rio la niña –¡más respeto Natsu¡- esta última frase retumbaba en la cabeza del dragón slayer.  
Natsu …Natsu.. Natsu ..¡NATSU¡

* * *

El chico se levantó de golpe ¿Quién era esa chica?  
-Natsu levántate he escuchado ruidos –susurro Lucy  
-¿ruidos? Son las 4 de la mañana ya duérmete  
pero cuando Lucy se volvía a acomodar sintió un aroma que lo hiso abrir los ojos de golpe  
-LUCYY¡  
-ehhhhhhh?  
tomo el pie de la chica y lanzo a happy fuera de la ''carpa'' que exploto en el instante en el que Natsu logro subir a un árbol .  
-BAJAME PERVERTIDOOO-grito una furiosa Lucy que colgaba boca abajo tratando de sostener su falda  
-porque debería bajart….-no alcanzo a terminar su oración pues miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Lucy tenia bragas azules, se puso rojo como tomate ,la subió a la rama y la sentó, pero no tuvo tiempo de pedir perdón pues volvió a tomar el pie de la chica y saltaba de rama en rama huyendo de los árboles que explotaban instantáneamente, Lucy gritaba y seguía tratando de acomodar su falda pero la velocidad de Natsu no la dejaba hasta que cayeron al suelo, las sospechas de Natsu ,estaban confirmadas el olor de esa pólvora no era cualquier olor , era pólvora de alta calidad ,tan fina que solo el consejo la usaba.  
-¡Natsu Dragnel¡ escucha con atención-dijo uno de ellos ,parecía ser el más importante pues su uniforme era distinto al de los demás-tienes derecho a guardar silencio , cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser usada en tu contra  
a Natsu le parecía normal incluso ya se sabía lo que seguía  
-yo en nombre del consejo mágico -decía aquel hombre  
-mágico te tomo bajo arresto…..-decía con una mueca en vos baja lo que hizo que Lucy tapara su boca sin poder evitar tener los cachetes inflados de la risa  
-pfssfsfsfs-la rubia trataba de no explotar de la risa  
solo escuchaba a Natsu que con su bufanda imitaba la barba del señor mientras continuaba con su discurso.  
-ya que eres perseguido por muchas razones …..-continuaba el señor de la barba  
- llevaremos también a el exeed happy….-decia Natsu en tono burlon  
-llevaremos también ….-el hombre hiso suspenso lo que llamo la atención de Natsu  
-llevaremos también a la maga conocida como Lucy Heartfilia…..  
Hubo un silencio espectral por unos segundos, Lucy dejo de reírse y Natsu puso su bufanda en la posición correcta  
-¡huye Lucy¡-grito mientras corría hacia los miembros del consejo con una mirada llena de ira y confusión ¿Por qué también se quieren llevar a Lucy? Ya le había pasado antes y siempre lograba escapar del consejo, pero esta vez estaba yendo directo a la boca del lobo ¿por qué? Lucy no tenía nada que ver con el, no dejaría que nada la tocase y sonó un grito desgarrador , era Lucy ,uno de los guardias atravesó su pie con una lanza ,la rubia cayó al suelo, Natsu no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica hubiera podido huir sola pero recogió a Happy y se escondió en un arbusto esperándolo, a ella no le paso por un instante en la cabeza huir sin Natsu, si tan solo no hubiera tardado tanto encargándose del hombre de la barba , si nunca hubiera conocido a Lucy , ella no estaría sufriendo así ,pero su mente no logro divagar más ,al ver a la chica retorciéndose de dolor protegiendo al minino en su pecho y tratando de arrastrarse le pasaron las imágenes de Lucy en el hospital , herida y enferma ,el prometiéndole que la cuidaría ,y ella en el suelo desangrándose y siendo pateada por ese guardia , perdió el control de su cuerpo, los miembros del consejo estaban asustados, no atinaron ni a moverse, la velocidad de Natsu cambio drásticamente , muchos lo veían demasiado tarde , otros no lo notaban ,solo caían al piso en efecto domino , uno por uno veían los ojos salvajes y llenos de odio e ira del dragón slayer, el guardia que le estaba pegando a Lucy cometió el error de sacar la lanza del pie de la chica antes de intentar huir , pero Lucy volvió a gritar de dolor, Natsu o más bien lo que sea que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Natsu volteo enseguida , el guardia quedo paralizado, sus ojos estaban rojos y cuando parpadeo estaba justo en frente de el . La chica quedo horrorizada al ver como su amigo le arrancaba del pecho el corazón que aun latía, el hombre murió casi instantáneamente pero antes de caer le inyecto algo a Natsu lo que hizo que apretara el corazón tan fuerte que exploto y termino con el sufrimiento del guardia y haciendo que la cara y el cabello de la rubia tuviera salpicaduras de sangre ,  
Lucy estaba horrorizada, ese no era Natsu ,ese no era su amigo ….¿amigo? parecía ser más que eso, pero dejo de pensar ,en ese instante al ver que Natsu caía al suelo puso nada más ni nada menos que su pie para amortiguar el golpe del pelirrosado,le dolió mucho , toda una corriente paso por su pierna pero Natsu se retorcía en el suelo ,¿Qué le pasaba? Lucy quedo en shock por un instante y recordó que el guardia que la lastimo le inyecto algo en el pecho, quito la remera del chico y observo la herida y la aguja, parecía un tipo de calmante para osos, Lucy corría cargando a Natsu en su espalda con dificultad mientras su respiración se hacía forzosa, pero debido a su determinación seguía corriendo a toda velocidad , Natsu se movió y ella se dio cuenta  
-¿Natsu estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? respóndeme  
-Lucy…. Déjame  
la rubia se frenó repentinamente, Natsu sonrió, en un momento ella lo dejaría en el piso , huiría y tendría una vida normal como cualquier otra chica, o eso pensó el pelirrosado ,Lucy lo volvió a acomodar bien en su espalda pues la velocidad lo había hecho moverse, lo termino de acomodar y continuo corriendo a toda velocidad , Natsu estaba atónito , como podía ser una chica tan rápida, tan fuerte, tan linda, tan amable ,tan perfecta ¿en que estaba pensando? Ella iría a la cárcel con él por su culpa, Natsu se bajó a la fuerza de la espalda de Lucy cayendo al piso , la chica se frenó  
-¿Qué haces?  
-déjame  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? Estas herido vamos vuelve a subir  
-tú también estas herida, vete Lucy  
-definitivamente no , no me iré sin ti pase lo que pase-dijo la rubia fingiendo que no le dolía cuando no era verdad.  
-¡vete¡ no te necesito-dijo Natsu, le dolía el corazón al decirle esto pero era mejor que se fuera, ella no tenía nada que ver ,no podía terminar en la cárcel  
Lucy se quedó callada y se fue acercando lentamente al chico en el suelo, Natsu la miraba con atención, de repente volvió su patada Lucy esta ves tan fuerte que quedo tan aturdido como para no moverse  
-te dije que no me dolía-la patada fue ejecutada con su pie herido pero a ella no le importo no sintió nada de dolor estaba iracunda  
pero en ese momento los rodearon los guardias ya no se podía hacer nada  
-y yo te dije que te fueras-dijo en tono burlón Natsu lo que hiso que Lucy lo mirara con odio extremo y volteara la vista, trato de invocar a sus espíritus pero estaba sin una gota de magia y no pudo  
-Natsu ….. Bastardo…. Si no te hubieras bajado hubiéramos logrado huir…..imbécil  
Natsu la miro de reojo  
-¡HAPPY AHORA¡  
-¡AYE SIR¡  
el minino llego volando como un misil y trato de alzar a Lucy pero ella se soltó , lo tomo de una pata y lo lanzo tan lejos como le fue posible  
-¡niiiiiii modoooooo Natsuuuuuuuuu¡ grito mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño destello  
-¡Lucy¡ ¿qué haces? trato de que te vallas y tú lo arruinas  
-Natsu idiota, yo no me quiero ir , no sin ti, iré a donde sea que vallas, no tengo a nadie más ¿qué es lo que no comprendes? Te seguiré al infierno, así que deja de tratar de enviarme lejos  
Hasta los guardias se sonrojaron con esa declaración  
-Lucy yo no pensé que- no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, callo inconsciente  
-¡Natsu¡-lo último que hiso fue tomar la mano del chico pues ella también perdió el conocimiento , habían sido sedados.

* * *

Dos niños pequeños jugaban a los policías, el pelirosa tenía un traje con hojas pequeñas que le servían de camuflaje  
-tienes muchas hojas pareces un árbol no un agente encubierto  
mira quién habla madre naturaleza le dijo a la rubia viendo que ella no solo agrego hojas si no flores parecía un jardín andante lo que le dio risa  
-así es más bonito  
-no Lucy eso no te hará más bonita jajajaja  
recibió una patada a velocidad luz  
-..Pero….. Tal vez…. si te haga más fuerte…. ¿no? Dijo atontado el chico  
-así es, agente especial Lucy a sus servicios dijo victoriosa – los dos comenzaron a reír

* * *

sonaban golpes pequeños,galopos , ¿un caballo? No ¿estaba en una carrosa?, su asombro se convirtió en temor luego de despertar, solo había una luz era una pequeña ventanita cubierta de barrotes que dejaban pasar un poco de luz, estaba maloliente y con moho, Natsu seguía durmiendo.  
-Natsu despierta-susurro la rubia  
-eh?¿Lucy?¿dónde estamos?-dijo adormilado  
-parece que nos están llevando a la cárcel  
-¿qué? Imposible ¿cómo sabes eso?  
-la rubia se limitó a señalar sus manos y sus pies , si , estaban encadenados y Natsu seguía analizando la situación ,la chica se quedó pensando en lo irónico de su sueño , ella era la policía , y ella capturaba a los malos ,pero luego pensó en el niño , ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué lo ve ahora en sueños? Es decir hasta hace poco sueña con él ,¿ qué era lo que le pasaba?  
-Lucy, lo siento – el chico la saco de sus pensamientos  
-eh? ¿Por qué?  
-te dije que no te necesitaba, no es así , te necesito , no te vayas  
-no hay problema-dijo sonriendo Lucy  
-sabes Natsu….  
-¿sí?  
-la verdad es que no me iré, porque tú me gus-la puerta de la carroza se abrió interrumpiéndola  
-yo te?-preguntaba impaciente el Dragon slayer  
-olvídalo….-dijo con la cara roja como tomate, era increíble como toda su determinación desapareció por esa puerta  
-Lucy heartfilia, Natsu Dragnel ya hemos llegado, bájense es hora del papeleo-dijo un hombre de barba casi idéntico al de la noche anterior.  
Lucy y Natsu se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse, ¿que todos los ancianos eran iguales en el consejo?, pero jalaron las cadenas y cayeron, Natsu impacto con el suelo, y como si hubiera sido poco Lucy cayó encima de el con una sonrisa malvada  
-¡Lucy¡  
-jejeje venganza –luego ella se percató de algo  
-hey Natsu ¿cómo está tu pecho?  
-¿pecho?¿me paso algo en el pecho?  
-parece que Natsu no recordaba la inyección ni que mato a todos esos guardias el solo  
-recuerdo que me desperté en tu espalda y …- iba a continuar pero se sonrojó al recordar las palabras de Lucy–en fin no recuerdo nada de mi pecho ,¿ más bien como está tu pie?-pues a decir verdad ….–dijo sonriendo  
no tuvo que acabar , el guardia los estaba parando para que caminaran, Lucy intento usar su pie pero grito al contacto con el suelo ,estaba vendado por los guardias ,pero esto solo cubría la herida, el pie debía ser tratado lo más rápido posible y Natsu se dio cuenta de esto  
-¡caminen sabandijas¡-dijo el señor  
-calla barbudo ¿no ves que está herida?  
-acá eso no importa, a nadie le importa si ella o tu mueren o si les duele, ¿dónde crees que estas Natsu Dragnel? Estas entrando a la cárcel de máxima seguridad del consejo mágico, acá ni tu ni ella son nada así que acostúmbrate ¡caminen¡  
-vamos Natsu –la rubia oculto su dolor completamente , con una sonrisa que Natsu noto falsa  
y comenzó a cojear con dificultad

entraron a una especie de recepción , les tomaron las huellas, les tomaron fotos ,tomaron sus datos y los pusieron en una celda provisional con un folleto que decía .  
''si estás leyendo esto probablemente seas un sucio criminal que no merece vivir , aquí en la prisión de máxima seguridad , te aseguramos (valga la redundancia) que tendrás una larga y miserable vid…. estancia en nuestras instalaciones , separamos diferentes secciones para que tu trasero este más seguro del de los prisioneros más peligrosos , dentro de poco entraras o entraran dependiendo de si son sucios cómplices o eres una rata solitaria , a un salón inmenso donde les serán lanzados diferentes ataques y serán encerrados con algunos monstruos , cuando veamos vuestro rendimiento sabremos a que jaul.. Sección lanzarte bestia. Att: el consejo, posdata: púdrete Dragnel''esto último le dio risa a Lucy, a Natsu en cambio le produjo escalofríos, Lucy toma, el pelirrosado le ofreció un ponqué que llevaba en su remera el cual los guardias no habían notado  
-¿de dónde sacaste estos ponqués?  
-una maquina me los dio  
-pero si no tenemos dinero  
-no le di dinero precisamente  
Lucy miro al pasillo…  
los policías miraban atónitos una máquina de bocados destruida , parecía que le habían lanzado una granada ,no quisieron ni ver las cámaras de seguridad, Lucy exploto de la risa  
-jajajaja Natsu ,espero que hayas sacado algo de tomar también  
-jajajajaj claro que si mira, Le paso una botella de jugo de naranja ,Lucy la cogió enseguida y noto que estaba tibia por el calor del cuerpo de Natsu,se sonrojó un poco -solo hay una botella asi que tendremos que compartir – dijo salamander  
-¿be-be-beso indirecto?- dijo alterada  
- ¿qué?  
-na-nada-dijo ella mientras abría su ponqué después de dar un sorbo a la botella  
-en fin come bien, la verdad se a que sección quiero ir –dijo Natsu mientras tomaba de la botella sin siquiera limpiarla  
-¿enserio? ¿A cuál?-dijo sonrojada  
-sección fairy tail  
-entonces iremos a esa –dijo animada Lucy  
-la sección fairy tail es la más peligrosa, solo los más fuertes van allá  
-la chica empalideció ¿para qué quieres ir a esa sección?  
-hay algunos amigos allá  
-¿amigos? Lucy se extrañó  
- si ellos están allá ¿Porque tu no?  
Natsu no pudo evitar reírse,-es una larga historia , el punto es que tenemos que estar listos para el salón de prueba, ¿crees poder luchar?,-Lucy asintió decidida ,ya tenía energía , esta vez no quedaría en ridículo , esta vez ella protegería a Natsu.  
-¡YA ES VUESTRO TURNO CUCARACHAS¡-sonó en un radio que había en el cuarto , detrás de ellos se abrió una pared –suerte Dragnel-rio el hombre desde la hiso una mueca de asco-¡calla anciano¡  
-apenas los dos salieron de la celda la pared se cerró, el ''salón'' tenía el tamaño de un estadio de futbol , si no es que más grande ,los dos quedaron con sus ojos en blanco y con una gota cayendo caricaturescamente de sus frentes  
-¿lista?decia Natsu mientras apretaba su bufanda y acomodaba su remera y pantalones, no sería bueno si se le escurren durante la pelea…  
Lucy saco sus llaves, las tuvo escondidas en la venda del pie herido todo el tiempo y las puso en su cinturón para evitar perderlas ,se hizo un bollo para que su cabello no la molestara y apretó la venda para que la herida no se abriera durante la pelea , el dolor no disminuía pero no le importó, esta vez no mostraría su lado débil , logro apoyarlo en el piso , caminar y hasta correr ,solo esperaba que la venda no se soltara pues no tenía zapatos así que hiso un nudo tremendo…  
-¡LISTA¡

* * *

_**¿que les pareció? por favor comenten ninguna opinión sobra (enserio) espero que les haya gustado :D**_


	5. capitulo 5 : ya es hora

**_perdón_**_** por la demora minna-san , estuve ocupada en el cole gracias por esperar , por leer y enserio espero que lo disfruten :3 ...**_

* * *

-Yo te abro puerta de la doncella ¡VIRGO¡  
-¿es hora del castigo princesa? –dijo la maid mientras le entregaba un látigo a su invocadora  
a Lucy le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente  
-no virgo –yo te abro puerta del toro dorado ¡TAURUS¡  
-tiempo sin ver el cuerpazo de Lucy  
A Lucy le volvió a caer otra gota de su frente  
-yo te abro puerta del león ¡LOKE¡  
-hola que tal preciosa decía con vos seductora el león  
Lucy tenía sus ojos en blanco ¿porque sus espíritus no eran normales?, río un poco , desde luego ella lo sabía ,ninguno de ellos era lo que se conocería por normal , después de todo son espíritus , ni siquiera ella era normal-esto último interrumpió su risa , recordó la pelea que tuvo con su padre y su fuga pero volvió a sonreír  
pov Natsu  
Lucy es tan bella y fuerte , pero cuando la miro noto algo que pasa desapercibido por los demás , es como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor constantemente , a veces pienso que estoy alucinando, pero cuando veo sus sonrisas me doy cuenta de que algo no está bien, por el momento tratare de concentrarme en la pelea –¿oh espera ese es el espíritu del león? ¿que querrá con mi Lucy?...¿mi…Lucy?¿que acabo de decir? Ese maldito está haciendo que diga cosas raras…  
-bastardo….  
-¿Dijiste algo Natsu?  
-¿eh? ¿yo? Aaa si , no olvides ser precavida no sabemos que habrá en esta sala  
-Nat-Nat-natsu-dijo nerviosa  
-¿Qué pasa?¿tienes miedo?  
-detrás tu-tuyo  
No alcanzo a reaccionar, el dragon slayer voló hacia la pared de salón rompiendo el concreto, (cabe decir que era tan grande como un estadio de futbol)  
-¡Natsu¡ ¿qué clase de imbécil me dice que tenga cuidado y no se fija en el monstruo lagartija de 20 metros detrás de el ?-Loke , virgo,Tauro ¡ataquen¡  
-no tienes que mencionarlo linda..-alguien merece un castigo..-por el cuerpazo de Lucy todo…  
los 3 espíritus volaron en el aire, loke lanzo diferentes poderes mágicos pero no tenían efecto, virgo abrió un hueco enorme en el suelo pero para sorpresa de todos el monstruo podía volar ,aun así no pudo esquivar el ataque de tauro que no tuvo efecto alguno. Un coletazo los mando a los 3 al suelo y para sorpresa de Lucy los 3 desaparecieron, sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía por un momento pero cuando noto que estaba cayendo volvió a pararse firme , este no era el momento para esto , estaba decidida a proteger a Natsu, él estaba inconsciente, trato de despertarlo pero estaba en otro mundo, vio una pequeña fuente, sabía que lo que iba a hacer esa absurdo pero no tenía opción , corrió con dolor hasta la fuente lo más rápido que pudo y sin pensarlo dijo:  
-yo te abro puerta de la portadora del agua ¡AQUARIUS¡  
una sirena de cola azul como su cabello ,cargaba un jarrón mientras hacia un arco con su cuerpo y dejaba de brillar  
-¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA INVOCARME EN ESTE CHARQUITO SABANDIJA INSICNIFICANTE¡  
-lo-lo siento dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente  
-¡YA VERAS¡  
-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-corrió a toda velocidad hasta que llego donde el dragon slayer , tomo su cuerpo como escudo y espero el impacto , podría decirse que todo el mar la ataco , literalmente había peces en el suelo  
-¡ESPERO QUE APRENDAS LA LECCION ¡  
-¿eh?¿qué paso? ¿Lucy?-decía un confundido pelirrosado  
estaba empapado , algo tenía que pasar cada vez que estaba cerca de Lucy porque siempre despertaba de manera extraña , atado a árboles , en hospitales y ¿Qué es esto? ¿UNA SIRENA?¿ACABA DE DESAPARECER? Cálmate Natsu ¿UN MOSTRUO DE 20 PISOS? El monstro los ataco ,el coletazo que dio no lo hirió , ¿estaba flotando? nop , cayó al piso en 5 segundos sobre algo suave ,Lucy salto cargándolo pero no era fácil llevar otro cuerpo inmóvil así que cayo ,quedo boquiabierto al ver que estaba sobre Lucy en una posición comprometedora  
-Natsu .. tu .. maldito pervertido, te salvo y … y …-decía la chica mientras levantaba su puño de manera amenazante  
-¡Lucy¡espera¡ no sé qué paso enser- salió a volar por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo la suerte de desmayarse , dolió tanto ese puño que bien hubiera podido recibir el coletazo del monstruo sin problema , y hablando de monstruos ,impacto con ese mismo , el monstruo retrocedió por lo menos 6 metros y eso que el golpe directo lo recibió Natsu no el …  
desde la sala de vigilancia , los guardias no podían dejar de reir , la chica no era tan débil como creían  
Lucy corrió a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo ignorando el dolor de su pie en cuyas vendas ya se podía notar el rojo de la sangre que crecía gradualmente con cada paso ,llego a donde la criatura y la impacto con una patada que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente, esta patada demostraba tanto odio que el cuerpo de Natsu fue recorrido por una sensación espeluznante pero que lo atrajo y para ignorar estos sentimientos comenzó a atacar sin dejar de pensar en la cara de la rubia que a pesar de estar histérica se veía la hermosa, valiente y sobre todo daba cierta sensación de que a su lado todo saldría bien .  
otra vez desde la sala de comando los guarias observaban .esta vez con confusión , la chica golpeaba la monstruo agresivamente, cada vez que sus puños o patadas impactaban contra su cuerpo la criatura rugía de dolor ,en cambio los golpes de Draggnel parecían un poco idos , algo afeminados , parecía ¿enamorado? Ni siquiera apuntaba solo veía la cara de la chica  
-yo te abro puerta de los mellizos ¡GEMINIS¡  
-Hola Lucy-sama dijeron al tiempo los dos pequeños espíritus  
Lucy esperaba algo como hola preciosa , es hora del castigo ,que cuerpazo ,te matare o algo parecido así que su cerebro analizo ese normal hola por un momento  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-¿eh? No nada, necesito un favor dijo sonriendo  
-lo que usted desee Lucy-sama  
-pues verán…  
Natsu observaba a dos pequeños espíritus hablar con Lucy pero no entendía nada  
-no hay problema Lucy-sama enseguida  
Natsu volteo, no lo podía creer, como ¿demonios sucedió eso? De repente había dos monstruos lagartija exactamente iguales, y como si su confusión fuera poca , el segundo monstruo parecía estar teniendo una charla con Lucy  
-y esa es su debilidad  
-Gracias chicos ¡bye¡  
-no hay problema adiós  
el cerebro de Natsu estaba colapsando ,ahora el segundo monstruo lagartija desaparecía mientras Lucy alzaba una de sus llaves  
-¡Natsu¡ ya se su debilidad , me la dijeron Géminis  
-¿Quiénes son Géminis?  
-¡no hay tiempo ¡ por la parte de abajo tiene una especie de corazón azul , hay que romperlo, de esta manea el monstruo morirá¡  
-¡Yo atacare el corazón tu distráelo Lucy¡  
-¡está bien¡  
-Yo te abro puerta de la doncella ¡VIRGO¡  
-siento lo de hace un momento Princesa ¿acaso merezco un castigo?  
-no virgo…. –yo te abro puerta del león ¡LOKE¡  
-perdona preciosa , esta vez te enamoraras de mi  
-calla….-yo te abro puerta del toro dorado ¡TAURUS¡  
-lamento haber dejado tu cuerpazo solo Lucy  
-¡ATAQUEN¡  
Los tres volvieron a atacar pero esta vez sus golpes si parecían tener efecto ,¿por qué? Aunque su portadora no lo noto ellos sí , su determinación aumento ,parecía más fuerte no le notaba signo de dolor o de cansancio  
-¡FALTA POCO¡-gritaba Natsu que ya podía visualizar el corazón de la criatura  
el monstruo se percató de la presencia del dragon slayer y apunto su cabeza rápidamente hacia el mientras abría su inmensa boca con la intención de matarlo de un solo mordisco  
-oh mier..-se cubrió la cabeza  
el impacto nunca llego, se volteo , en la cabeza de la súper lagartija estaba Lucy , de algo le sirvió el látigo de virgo , atrapo la cabeza del monstruo en forma de bozal , sus brazos temblaban , ni siquiera ella misma podía creer la fuerza que estaba haciendo, la boca de Natsu le dolía , era la quinta vez que quedaba boquiabierto por la fuerza de la rubia  
-Lu-Lucy ¿estás bien?  
-¡NATSU INSERVIBLE PERVERTIDO¡¿vas o no a ir por ese corazón?  
-¡lo siento¡ – continuo corriendo y llego por fin a el corazón de la criatura  
-¿esa cosa?¿eso es el corazón?-observaba Natsu con rareza  
-¡SIIII DALEE QUE ESPERAS¡- los antebrazos y las muñecas de Lucy se estaban desgarrando, no podía resistir más ,Natsu encendió su mano y atravesó el pecho escamoso de la lagartija , esta rugió de dolor, su sangre era del mismo color que su corazón , Natsu quedo empapado del viscoso y azul líquido, el monstruo desapareció, Lucy cayo desde la altura en la que estaba sobre su pie herido, gritó de dolor y se puso en posición fetal mientras trataba de no llorar, no podía ni agarrarse su pie pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar , se esforzó demasiado, pero para cuando Natsu había ido corriendo hacia ella, Lucy ya tenía una sonrisa en su cara, le podía doler mucho, un dolor que alguien normal no sería capaz de soportar , pero su madre si ,así que ella también ,además el dolor no le importaba, había cumplido su objetivo que era proteger a Natsu  
-¡Lucy ¡¿estás bien?-dijo jadeante Natsu que fue hacia ella tan rápido como pudo  
-si ¿tu estas bien?dijo riéndose  
-¿eh? Si ¿Por qué te ries?  
se miró así mismo, estaba completamente azul y viscoso  
-Necesitamos un baño –decía Natsu-  
comenzó a sonar una pequeña alarma  
en una pantalla aparecían los resultados, fuerza, estrategia, magia y habilidad, finalmente apareció en que sección serian encarcelados, fairy tail, los dos se miraron y rieron, después de todo lo lograron , Lucy se percató de que Natsu parecía muy feliz, ella no sabía ni que era fairy tail , ni porque estaba encarcelada, ni porque estaba con Natsu, pero la sonrisa del salamander la reconfortaba , no necesitaba ninguna explicación , ella se sentía bien  
-ASI QUE LO HAS LOGRADO DRAGNNEL…-DECIA LA VOZ DEL SR BARBA #2  
-¿jajaja cómo te quedo el ojo? –rio victorioso  
-EXACTAMENTE IGUAL ANTES Y DESPUES DE QUE ENTRARAS AL SALON DE CLASIFICACION , NO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO DE USTEDES , MENOS DE LA JOVEN ….  
Natsu lo miro con odio, de la felicidad apenas se percataba del estado de Lucy, se volteo, noto que ella seguía en el suelo, trato de darle la mano para que se levantara, pero ella no logro acercar sus manos hacia la suya, apenas si las podía mantener un poco elevadas, le estaban temblando, miro a Natsu, negó con su cabeza y dejo de hacer fuerza haciendo que cayesen bruscamente a su regazo, Natsu sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no podía verla así , era culpa de él que ella se hubiese forzado tanto , ni siquiera podía levantar las manos ,la tomo de la cintura y la alzo para ponerla por lo menos de pie, pero cuando la apoyo sobre el suelo Lucy grito de dolor, y se agarró fuertemente de él, Natsu miro hacia el suelo, estaba lleno de sangre proveniente del pie de la rubia, ya no tenía la venda, se veía horrible y la herida se había abierto  
-LU-LUCY ¿¡ESTAS BIEN¡?-pregunto muy preocupado , su vos temblaba , estaba a punto de llorar, Lucy se había convertido en lo más importante para el ¿Por qué siempre le pasan cosas malas a las personas que ama? , la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombreo de Natsu,  
-estoy…..bien….-Natsu sintió que el cuerpo de la rubia se desvanecía en sus manos, su pulso era casi inaudible, se estaba desangrando  
-¿Lucy?¿¡LUCY¡?¡REACCIONA LUCY¡ ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA¡  
-SOLO POR ESTA VES TE AYUDAREMOS DRAGNNEL Y CREEME QUE NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA,SIN EMBARGO NOS ACABAMOS DE ENTERAR DE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE…  
-no…no lo….no lo digas….-Lucy levantaba su cabeza mientras jadeaba y temblaba  
-OH MIRA SI ESTAS DESPIERTA LUCY….  
-no me llames asi….no…no me conoces…-la rubia lo miraba con odio , hasta Natsu se sorprendio , sus ojos casi sin vida miraban esa pantalla con ira asesina  
-PERO QUE DICES QUERIDA,TE CONOSCO MAS DE LO QUE CREES,NO ES ASI ¿LUCY HEARTFILIA?HIJA DE JUDE Y DE LAYLA HEARFILIA Y FUTURA PROMETIDA DE..  
-¡CALLA¡-la rubia se paró a pesar del dolor, se separó de Natsu y se acercó a la pantalla  
-no pronuncies el nombre de mi madre como si nada….  
-O SI NO QUE….  
-te matare…  
-¿QUE?NO TE ESCUCHE LINDA..  
Lucy volteo su cara de forma amenazante ,incluso a través de la pantalla en barbudo alcanzo a reaccionar  
-dije …. ¡QUE TE MATARE¡-una onda de energía muy poderosa que sorprendió incluso a Natsu hiso que la cámara se rompiera, justo unos segundos después Lucy cayo inconsciente y Natsu evito que su cuerpo de muñeca impactara contra el suelo  
-¡LUCY¡ DESPIERTA¡LUCYY¡  
comenzaron a abrirse puertas en el salón , los médicos se susurraban cosas que apenas se oían  
-está muy mal….no tiene pulso….yo creo que…  
-¡SALVENLAAA¡  
-síganos señor -la subieron a una camilla, pasaron por la sala de emergencias y siguieron derecho  
-¿Qué hacen? ¡Se pasaron la sala de emergencias¡vuelvan¡  
la camilla siguió andando ellos solo lo ignoraban, de pronto se vio una puerta gigante reforzada, tenía un letrero ''fairy tail'',justo atrás de la puerta estaba una pequeña niña de pelo azul con una gata voladora al lado suyo , parecía estar esperando la camilla  
-we-we-¿wendy?  
desde la reja la niña se percató del pelirrosado  
-Na-na-¿natsu? -La chica abrió sus ojos como pelotas, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en su ojos -¿natsu?¿eres tú?  
-abrieron la puerta , la chica lo abrazo , no lo podía creer , después de tanto tiempo Natsu volvió  
-señorita Wendy-dijeron los médicos, por favor cúrela es una orden de altos mandos se le darán beneficios  
-wendy , por favor.. Cúrala-suplico Natsu que al parecer conocía a aquella niña muy bien  
-no hay problema, acuéstenla en el piso, vallasen  
hicieron caso omiso, los encerraron a los tres y se fueron, la chica se limpió las lágrimas, poso sus manos en el pie de la rubia y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en otro idioma mientras sus manos se iluminaban, el pie de la chica comenzaba a curarse, la peli azul tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba cansada y jadeaba pero no paraba de recitar aquel hechizo Natsu no despegaba el ojo de la cara de la rubia que cada vez parecía sentir menos dolor, he acabado por hoy, cárgala por favor ,Natsu la alzo y comenzó a seguir a Wendy hacia una luz que había en el fondo  
-pensamos que no volverías….  
-lo siento..  
-no te disculpes ,no fue tu culpa  
-lo..siento  
-no te disculpes, bienvenido Natsu  
llego al final de la luz, una pelirrosa soltó su pastel de fresa, una castaña escupio su bebida, muchos dejaron de pelear,  
-Nat..su….  
-tiempo sin verlos chicos…

* * *

_**¿que tal quedo? enserio me encantaría leer sus comentarios no importa que sea xD**_


End file.
